


I got all I need when I got you and I

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick want a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got all I need when I got you and I

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally accepted that I'm a complete Tshaw whore. Everything is somehow _always_ connected to them. Oh well, they are worse things. 
> 
> Title from _Flashlight_ by Jessie J. 
> 
> Mpreg is a normal thing in my universe so I didn't really dwell on that. It's mostly just implied here though so.... if it's not your thing...sorry? Anyways I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Riney x (:

* * *

Three months of trying.

Three months of disappointment.

Nick tried to keep the grimace off his face when Louis came out of the bathroom, a frown on his face, and the shimmer of tears in his eyes.

“What’s wrong with me?” He asked, voice low and hands shaking. And Nick didn’t know what to do, because during these times Louis never wanted him to touch him.

Louis dropped the pregnancy test on the counter and walked away, the soft click of the bedroom door sounded way too loud in the quiet house. Nick sighed, taking the test up and tossed it into the rubbish bin.

Nick ordered in and of course had to force Louis to eat. He wasn’t above playing dirty, “Don’t make me call your mum, Lou.”

“I’m done.”

Nick looked up from his plate, “You’ve hardly eaten anything love.”

Louis shook his head, “No, I’m _done_ Nicholas.”

He sounded so broken and unlike the Louis, Nick had fallen in love with three years ago. “Louis this is…” Nick started.

“No!” Louis said, slamming his hand down on the table. “I can’t do this anymore. You have no idea what this does to me!” Tears were pouring down his cheeks now and Nick was gaping at him.

Granted, he was _not_ the one who would carry the baby, but he too suffered from the disappointment. He wanted a baby; wanted a tiny human that was half him and half Louis. Wanted the sound of Pig's nails and the pitter-patter of tiny feet running through the house.

He pushed back his chair and crossed the small distance to Louis. The boy in question had his chin tucked into his chest and his shoulders were shaking, quiet sobs coming from him. Nick gathered him up in his arms - Louis' head tucked into his shoulder, warm tears running down Nick's neck - and carried him to their room.

There were no words between the two as Nick settled them into the bed, wrapping the duvet around them cocoon style. He held Louis close, afraid that he would lose him, mind racing as he tried to figure out what he would do.

Eventually Louis drifted off to sleep, his face red and splotchy. Nick didn't fall asleep for sometime and by the time he _did_ his face too, was streaked with tears.

* * *

A month passed and Nick was at wit's end. Sure, on the surface everything seemed just fine; they would go out and Louis for the most part seemed to be doing fine. At home, it was something entirely different. They were no longer being intimate and Nick missed his boyfriend. Everytime he made to touch Louis in anyway that seemed remotely sexual, the younger man would shy away and shut down all of Nick's advances.

"Trouble in paradise?" Daisy asked one morning they were out walking Pig.

And it was a challenge for Nick to keep it together when she asked. She took one look at him and bundled them off to a vacant bench, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Hey, whatever it is, it can't be that bad," Daisy said softly.

If he had the energy, Nick would've scoffed at her, but as it were he was trying not to have a breakdown in the middle of the park. After a few minutes, he deemes himself ready enough to tell Daisy what was going on. Ever the good friend, she listened without saying anything until he was finished.

"I know this guy," she said. "Last year when one of my mates was struggling to get knocked up, she and her husband went to him. She'd been trying for nearly two years with no luck. She met with this guy and I have _no_ idea what he did, but six months later, she was pregnant."

At this point Nick was willing to sell a kidney, if it would help, "Please tell me you have his number."

Daisy laughed, "Actually I do. Turns out he's a great yoga instructor as well. Great lad. Reminded me a bit of you too Grim." She took out her mobile and tapped on it for a bit and Nick heard his own phone chime with a notification.

"Give him a call and see if he can work his magic for you too," Daisy smiled and tugged Nick in for a hug. "Can't bear to see you so gloomy. It's giving you wrinkles darling."

Nick choked out a laugh and returned the hug before pulling back to check his phone.

Harry Styles.

He hoped this man could help.

* * *

"Why are we meeting this man?" Louis asked for the tenth time since they had started their drive to meet up with Harry, and Nick was trying hard not to lose patience. It had taken him almost a month to get Louis to agree to this meeting in the first place.

"He can help us Lou," Nick said reaching out to take hold of Louis' hand as he drove along. He counted it a small victory when Louis didn't pull away, but instead squeezed Nick's hand.

"Well, if you say so," Louis groused. "I'm not drinking anything green though!"

Nick laughed and raised their joint hands to kiss the back of Louis' hands. "Love you, duck."

Louis laughed and leaned over to press a kiss into Nick's cheek, "You really don't have much of a choice."

They pulled up to the address Harry had given Nick and Louis was starting to fidget while Nick parked the car. Nick turned off the ignition and turned to him, "Love, it'll be fine, yeah?"

Louis nodded, "He's not gonna want to perform any weird rituals on me, is he?" 

Nick laughed and cupped Louis' chin in his large hands, "I'd beat the crap out of him if he tries anything _weird_."

Louis smirked and closed the distance between them, giving Nick a kiss, "Better send a group message to our friends and family, we're both going to die." 

He pulled back, laughing at Nick's 'not impressed' expression, "I love you." 

And _that_ above everything else was what mattered most to Nick; it was what got him through every day. "And I love you."

They exited the car and headed inside, hands clasped together; both needing to draw strength from the other. Turned out they had nothing to be nervous about. 

Harry was absolutely wonderful. 

From the moment they saw the curly haired giant grinning at them, Nick knew he had made the right choice and made a mental note to get a exquisite reward for Daisy.

Harry greeted them both with a hug, "Hullo," he said wrapping himself around Nick, his hug big and warm. Very comforting. "I'm Harry, and you must be..." 

"Nick Grimshaw and this is my boyfriend Louis Tomlinson," Nick said making the introductions. Harry grinned while stepping back to wrap Louis in a similar embrace. 

"It's so very nice to meet you both," Harry said, his voice rich and his cadence slow.

Louis was watching Harry with curious eyes, and Nick knew he was assessing the man, trying to figure him out. He held his breath as Louis raked his gaze over Harry. 

"I'm surrounded by giants," is what he decides on saying and Harry's loud bark of a laugh shook Nick out of his trance and he smiled so big, his cheeks probably hurt when he saw Louis' happy face.

"Never you mind that Lou," Harry said. "Is it alright to call you that, by the way?" 

Louis nodded and Harry continued, "Great things come in small packages."

Louis laughed, "Well okay then. You've passed, even if you and Nick seem to get your clothes from the same hipster place." 

Harry didn't take offence, on the contrary he turned around to give Nick a high-five, "The world is not ready for our fashion prowess." 

Nick nodded in agreement and Louis rolled his eyes fondly. Harry clapped his hands together, "So shall we take this into my office?" 

And just like that the nerves were back, at least for Nick. Louis seemed enthralled by Harry and who could blame him? Harry seemed to be one of those people who could charm a sloth, and sloths were not all impressed by much. And _what even_? Nick couldn't fathom why he even thought about sloths. 

They were entering Harry's office by the time Nick got his mind back on track and Louis was poking fun at the lad for his decorating skills. 

"Christ, _Harold_ this is quite the...um," Louis trailed off as his fingers ran along a smooth statuette of a woman's naked torso.

Harry shrugged and sat in his chair, motioning for the other men in the room to do likewise, "Some of these are gifts from clients."

"I'm going to get you something way nicer than this hipster shit you've got going on here," Louis said sitting down. 

Harry laughed, "Yeah? Well I appreciate anything I'm given as a gift. All that aside, let's talk about why you're here."

It was a bit stilted at first and Louis had frozen up a bit and Nick's stomach had tightened, but Harry was truly a genius and he got Louis to relax and open up. Halfway through their conversation, Harry asked Nick to give them a bit of privacy, so after kissing Louis gently he went in the waiting area and got engrossed in conversation with Harry's assistant who was also his sister. 

Half an hour passed before Louis came out and Nick stood up almost too quickly in his eagerness to get to him. Louis looked tired, but not upset. 

He offered Nick a smile and sunk into Nick's open arms without protest, "Harry would like to have a few minutes with you."

"You okay?" Nick asked rubbing circles on Louis' back. Louis offered him a bright smile, "Not yet, but I'll get there." 

It waa honest and Nick was grateful for that. He kissed the top of Louis' head, "Be back in a bit alright?" 

Louis nodded, "Make it quick, I'm starving." 

Nick grinned and head into Harry's office; he was filled with so much hope he felt as though he'd burst.

* * *

He and Harry talked for a bit and then Harry told Gemma over the intercom, to send Louis in. When Louis was settled, Harry templed his fingers under his chin.

"Nick, do you want a baby with Louis?" Harry asked, jumping right in without any type of warning.

Nick blinked and swallowed, his eyes flitting over to meet Louis' gaze. "I do."

Harry nodded, "And do you have the same feelings of disappointment after every negative test as Louis does?"

Louis breathed in sharply and Nick squeezed his eyes together. Harry's question hanging in the air; and _of course_ he does. He wants so badly to see Louis all rounded with their unborn child. 

"Every single time," his voice was gruff with emotion.

"Louis, do you talk to Nick after these occasions?" Harry asked, his attention now shifted to Louis; Louis who looked so tiny against Harry's plush chair. 

"No," it comes out a whisper. 

"And as much as you're hurting, I truly understand," Harry said.

"How would you understand?" Louis hissed, and Nick starts at the venom in his voice.

However, Harry merely blinked and reached over to take hold of one of the many frames that were scattered across his desk.

He holds out to Louis, who takes it reluctantly, his eyes skipping down to look at the photo.

"That's my daughter, Hazel-Grace," Harry said and a fond smile crept unbidden to his wide-set mouth. "It took me two years of trying unsucessfully to conceive her. I understand."

Louis muttered a soft, _I'm sorry,_ and handed the frame back to Harry. 

"You have to talk to your partner, let them know how you're feeling no matter what," Harry said. "Even if you shout and curse."

Nick bit his lip. Harry was right. In those moments he often wished that Louis would open up to him. 

"And you Nick, talk to Lou. Let him know how scared and frustrated you are," Harry said.

"I have a list of things I want you to do, _together._ "

Nick took the paper with shaky hands and folded it and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans. They would go over it together at home.

"If you have any questions, concerns or just want to say _hi_ , you can give me a call."

Louis nodded and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but he snapped his mouth shut so quickly, Nick was almost certain he chipped a tooth or two.

They said their goodbyes to Harry, made their follow-up appointment and headed home. Neither of them spoke about it, but it wasn't tension filled silence, they both just seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. 

Louis opened the door and bent immediately to greet a hyper Pig. 

"Hello love," he crooned as he rubbed behind the dog's ears. "She looks as though she may need to have a wee, babe."

Nick nodded and grabbed Pig's lead from its hook, "You gonna order something?" 

Louis nodded, "I'm feeling like pizza."

"Gooey and hot?" Nick grinned.

"Sod off!" Louis cried, his giggles taking away any sting from the words. Nick shuffled in and hooked the lead to Pig's collar, before giving Louis a soft kiss.

He felt that little sliver of hope rip through him again as Louis leaned into the kiss, his fist curling into the front of his jumper.

* * *

A month flew by quickly and Nick and Louis were progressing well. They set about doing the things on the list Harry gave them. Most of the things were easy and fun to do; helping them to reconnect as friends. They were working on the intimacy between them and even though they hadn't actually had sex yet, they were steadily building towards it.

"Those tights look lovely on you, pet," Nick gave a low whistle as he walked into the kitchen. Louis flushed brilliantly and turned away with a nervous laugh. Nick made his way slowly to where Louis stood at the counter cutting up fruit.

Harry and Louis had become great friends in that short space of time, and even though Louis grumbled, Harry had managed to rope him into doing yoga.

" _It loosens the body and the mind, helps you to relax,"_ Harry had said.

Nick moved to stand behind Louis, bracketing him within in his arms; his lower regions pressing into Louis' sinful looking bum. He nuzzled the boy's neck, his teeth nipping the flesh playfully.

Louis sighed and pushed his hips back, the proof of Nick's arousal, painfully evident against him. "Nick," he breathed.

"I just want to wreck you," Nick groaned as he took in a large gulp of Louis' scent.

"I miss you so much," Nick mumbled against Louis' shoulder. 

Louis was shaking beneath his touch and Nick knew that if he were to pull down the enticing tights, Louis would allow him to fuck him into the counter. What actually happened next, was nothing out of the ordinary for Nick.

They were interrupted.

They moved on. 

Things changed dramatically after that, and Nick would never say it was for the worst. He woke up early one morning to warm lips wrapped around his cock. It was so shocking that Nick shot his load down Louis' willing throat, not even ten minutes into the whole thing.

It never went past mutual blowjobs, Louis _still_ not ready to go further. Nick didn't mind, it was better than nothing. Another month flew by and at this point, both of them were sexually frustrated. Harry suggested a night out for drinks.

"It could be fun," Louis shrugged.

Famous last words.

They arrived at the bar around eleven, Harry and his husband Liam, already there. Harry, obviously not much of a drinker, was already half smashed. He was standing in front of Liam, rolling his hips along to the music.

_(Though how he accomplished that feat in those **ridiculously** tight pants he was wearing, bewildered the new comers.)_

Introductions were made and Nick, who had always been a _people collector_ , felt as though he had collected a few more. They met Niall and Zayn, Harry and Liam's best mates, respectively; and it was amazing to Nick how they all meshed with each other effortlessly.

"Enough chitter-chatter lads!" Niall shouted, arms over his head. "Let's see who can out drink da Irishman!"

His announcement was met with cheers and pretty soon all of them, with the exception of Liam and Zayn were spectacularly smashed. Nick wasn't too bad off himself, but still grateful they didn't live to far away. Louis was blissfully drunk, and a drunk Louis was a _handsy_ Louis. 

It started out with furtive glances and shy touches, with every drink, the boy got bolder. He had taken to biting Nick's earlobe while he ground his bottom against Nick's groin.

(And when did he get _there_?)

When petite hands drifted into the top of Nick's waistband, he decided it was time to go. He gathered Louis up, his arm wrapped around the boy's waist to keep him up-right.

"Well lads, an all around good time was had innit? I best be getting this one home and in bed," Nick said with a wave. Liam and Zayn were the only two coherent enough to give a proper reply; Harry grunted something that sounded like Gorg speak and Niall, well Niall snored.

Nick buckled Louis in and moved quickly around to his side and getting in, turning the ignition and letting the freezing car warm up. He buckled in, safety first and all that, and turned to look at Louis, expecting to find the other man asleep but instead found Louis' bright blue gaze boring into his.

"He..." Nick started when Louis cut him off, "Just get me home." His voice was wrecked and Nick hadn't heard him so _desperate_ , in a while.

Nick was ever grateful that the drive from the pub was only a few minutes because _handsy_ Louis was back. His petite hands had somehow wormed their way into Nick's pants and was stroking Nick's cock and fondling his balls simultaneously. 

Nick barely had the car in park, before he had Louis hustling up to the door. It was on the instant the door closed behind them with a loud _snick_. Articles of clothes were flying all over and Pig was barking at the pair, not at all pleased at being ignored. 

She soon realized - as Nick tugged Louis' jeans down and mouthed at Louis' leaking cock, straining against his pants - she had no say in the matter. The two men shuffled past her and closes the door on her unamused yips.

Pig yawned and lay down in her doggy bed, trying to ignore the muted screams and muffled moans that were coming from the room.

* * *

It was October.

There was a chill in the ear and Louis complained about it every day. 

He loved this time of year. 

Harry was scolding him, ( _yet again_ ) for not wearing socks. Louis had laughed and kicked Harry's shin, hard, when the other lad knocked Louis' ankle with his boots.

It had been too cold for their park yoga so they opted to get some breakfast at Harry's favourite café. They were talking when one of the waitresses passed with some fragrant dish and Louis felt his stomach churn. He barely made it to the toilet before bringing up his stomach's contents. 

Harry was there with a cold cloth he must have gotten from one of the kitchen staff. 

"It's alright love," Harry murmured softly as Louis wiped the back of his mouth with a few squares of loo roll and threw it into the bowl. 

"Jesus," Louis croaked as Harry helped him to his feet and guiding him to the sink. Louis leaned and splashed his face, and rinsed out his mouth. Harry handed him a stick of gum. 

"Has this been happening alot?" Harry asked.

Louis paused, trying to remember if it _had_ been a regular occurance these days. He gave a little gasp and Harry started, "What?"

"Been sick for a few weeks now, and my sense of smell has been a tad bit off," Louis said, his eyes wide.

"Louis, have you and Nick had sex recently?" Harry asked.

Louis thought back and, _that night_. Harry squeaked when Louis' mouth gaped open like a fish's. 

"You think..." Harry trailed off.

Louis shook his head, "We were drunk, it wasn't planned."

"But it was probably the best sex ever, right?" Harry wiggled his brows suggestively. Louis flushed but didn't deny it. Harry wrapped Louis up in a bone crushing hug and Louis tappes his back, "Easy there Haz, precious cargo may be on-board."

Harry covered his mouth and stepped back, "Okay let's go get you a few tests and I'll schedule an appointment with one of my good friends."

When Harry dropped off Louis, it was hard to tell who was more excited. Louis was still hesitant to hope but this time something was different; _he_ felt different. Nick wasn't home yet so that gave Louis sometime to himself and he reheated a meal Harry had frozen for them (because Harry was weird like that and randomly cooked meals for his friends). 

He took a shower and dressed in one of Nick's jumpers, rushing off the couch and to the door when he heard Nick's key turning the lock.

Nick didn't get a chance to say anything before Louis had him trailing after him towards the bathroom. Ridding him of his clothes, Nick found himself pushed into the shower and Louis was on his knees sucking hard on his semi. 

The water cascaded over them and Nick turned them around, to save Louis from imminent drowning; though the younger man was so engrossed in his ministrations, he doubted that he would even notice.

He was so caught up watching the way Louis' cheeks hollowed around his cock, that he missed when Louis lubed up two of his fingers and nearly choked the boy when he first felt the soft pads against his rim.

Louis knew exactly what he was looking for and in less than five minutes, Nick was coming in warm spurts onto Louis' welcoming tongue. He went to return the favour but Louis shook him off, "That was all about you." 

Nick didn't argue but crowded Louis up against the wall and snogged the hell out of him. They started to wrinkle, getting caught up in kissing softly, so they decided to get out and dry off. When they dressed Louis started to giggle and Nick eyed him curiously, "What?" 

"I'm super clean," the blue eyed man giggled. _Giggled._ "Had a shower before you got home didn't I?"

Nick shook his head and threw Louis a fond smile. The two ate, having an animated conversation. Louis fumbled over his words when Nick queried about his refusal of wine.

Louis cleared the table and put the dishes into the washer ( _Don't forget to rinse them)_ and joined Nick in the living room. Nick had put in _Love Actually_ because it was the holidays and it may or may not have to do with the fact that Harry had been going on and in about it; horrified that neither of them had ever watched it.

They snuggled under the afghan with Pig at their feet snoring softly. Halfway through the movie, Louis had the urge to go. He tapped Nick on the nose, "I've got to go. Come with me?" 

And for any other couple, that request might've seemed odd, but, this was _NickandLouis_ ; nothing with them was ever awkward or odd. 

When they got there, Louis opened the cabinet and grabbed three tests; better safe than sorry, right? 

Nick was staring at the plastic wrapped sticks in Louis' hands. His eyes, wild and scared flew up to meet Louis'. The younger man looked scared too, but still calm.

"Lou?" Nick said, ever so soft.

Louis smiled, "Nick, I want you to know that no matter the result of these tests, I've got everything when I got you and I. That's all that matters. I'm all in."

There was nothing left for Nick to say except, "I love you so very much."

Louis gave him an Eskimo kiss and took care of the physical part of the test. Then all there was left to do was wait.

During the approximate five or seven minutes of waiting period, Nick and Louis pressed warm kisses into each other's skin. When the timer went off, they jumped apart with identical nervous laughs. 

Louis looked over to the counter and let out a shaky breath. Nick's large hands dwarfed his, and made him feel safe and secure. "You ready?"

Nick nodded, stealing one last kiss. They squeezed their hands together and leaned over the three tests and found a smiley face, a plus sign and a blue tick. 

Louis covered his mouth and Nick blinked rapidly as he looked from Louis' face to his stomach. 

_Pregnant._

There was going to be a tiny human here in a few months. 

"Are you happy?" Louis asked, threading his hand through Nick's newly shorn locks.

_Was he happy?_

_Was that a trick question?_

_Of **fucking** course he was happy!_

"I'm so happy, I could burst. Oh duck, I'm so very happy for _us!"_

And in the back of his mind Nick knew that they would've been fine if the results had taken a more negative turn (pardon the pun).

_"I've all I need when I got you and I."_

**_♡♥Fin♡♥_**  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](http://www.purplepixie143.tumblr.com/)


End file.
